User blog:Nkechinyer/Summarizing 2015 to the Present in my life.
Hello Folks- Before I start with today's topic, I would like to sincerely apologize for not being very active on wikia recently. My Computer's wifi has been having issues for about the past 10 days or so and I do not use wikia on mobile. Obviously, I've still been on skype and discord, so y'all have still seen me, but just letting you know. Anyway, I've really been into a certain song recently- The Nights '''by Avicii. Listening to this music has given me some time to ponder things in my life. As a result, I have decided to summarize my life from 2015 to the present. Let me start with the beginning of 2015- the middle and later halves of my 7th grade year. An incident occurred in which I did nothing to stop, but was clearly wrong. After a meeting with school administration, they agreed that they would take the proper action this time, but if it happened again, they would not do that- and that I would have to stick up for myself. This is likely the incident that led to the modern Nkech that y'all know and (perhaps) don't like. The next day, when another attempt was made at it, I told them to stop the first time, and that failed. I didn't care that the teacher was talking- when it was attempted again I told them to "shut up". It attracted attention, sure, but it proved I was not to be screwed around with. I didn't have to deal with any more garbage the rest of that year. It was the best feeling I had ever felt, as I had never really gotten a break from being downed or bullied before. It happened sporadically from 3rd to 7th grade, with some times being worse than others. It was not constant, but I didn't like it. Fast foward through that to the beginning of my 8th grade year- August 2015, also around the time that I joined HHW. It did not take long for more attempts to make me a target once more. Some of the HHW users who have been around a long time (Hype and Bob especially) might remember what I'm about to tell you. In October 2015, the group of kids behind me was being extremely annoying so I turned around in the middle of class and told them to "shut the f*** up". Of course, they tried to snitch to the teacher on me. Luckily for me, it was a teacher who was sympathetic to my cause and knew what all I had been through well. The teacher quickly took my side, telling them that "they heard no swear word" and to "shut up". That teacher was amazing. Definitely one of the teachers that cared about me. This was after the time of the Doug incident, which essentially started from me campaigning for my own interests (Doug getting banned). I was beginning to campaign for myself and my friends even more. I was debating my social studies teacher over politics (the teacher being republican and myself being democrat, it made things interesting). I was not screwed around with at all. I knew I had made my stand and wouldn't have to fire that down again that year. The rest of that year was perfectly normal up until the HHW Block. I didn't lose any friends for that. I had friends that cared. Obviously, I felt quite a bit sadder, but at the same time, I was moving towards other interests, notably, gaining a strong interest in world history and politics. Most of my summer vacation revolved around that when I went on vacation in June 2016. I visited Gettysburg, Hershey, and Pittsburgh en route to a lot more knowledge of history. History was what made me happy. I hardly even followed the weather at the time- which creates a plausible explanation as to why I do not remember Bonnie-Lisa in 2016. When I came back to HHW, so did my weather interest. That, is honestly what saved that interest. Had it been any longer, I might have just given up on that interest entirely. Anyway, fast forward to Freshman year. This year, I didn't deal with idiots. I tried to get more friends and put myself in a good position in the school quickly. And I definitely did that. I started making friends with friends of friends. I stayed an open book about my interests- remaining open about my interest in the weather and politics. I quickly picked up friends.It made me a lot happier. I also have a lot of teachers who care about me and ask about the weather. Fast forward to 2017. I end up blocked on HHW... again. However, unlike last time, I seem to still be happy. Probably because I am in a better situation now than this time last year. Plus, people definitely care. To summarize this in a sentence: I have gone from the (kinda) isolated kid, to a respected, chill, cool kid. If you don't like the cool kid personality, I'm cool with it- '''I feel happier and better this way. I am not intending to make any enemies, but I want to be friends with all. There is one thing I'd like to do before ending this post. I will thank each one of you (mostly y'all online) individually- for appreciating how I am and caring. These usernames/names are listed in no particular order, so please do not get offended by the order I have listed y'all in. I have not listed real-life friends for privacy reasons, that would be quite rude to them, but none the less, I like them. Sassmaster- Thank you for being such a great person. Thank You again. I can't write enough thank you's to ever pay you back for everything you have helped me with. Brick- You, sir, are amazing. You have exceptional talent at music (as far as my knowledge exists), and we're definitely cool. And we'll continue to be. Ryne- Thanks for being such a great person. Especially after everything I've been through on wikia, the fact that you are willing to be kind to me- even enough so to make me an administrator on your own wiki- is simply incredible. Keep being awesome! Chap- I know we never really talked a ton, but I did read the HHW thread in which the discussion of me being unblocked occurred. I never realized you liked me that much. I'll be there for you anytime you need me. Just hit me up on discord. Bob- Thanks for helping me get better tracks. You're a genius. Also a lot like John Kasich. Layten- this is more for your recent actions than your past. Thank you for regarding me highly. Promoting me on your discord server and your comment on the HHW thread have made you feel like a true person to me. Garfield- Probably a quite surprising addition to this list to most, but I've kept in touch with Garfield quite a bit. He definitely cares about that future archive of seasons I have. Thank you, Garfield, for being such a motivation. I might begin publishing those over the summer. Jack- Not sure how you feel about me getting blocked again but I'm sure you weren't happy about it. I still feel like you definitely care, so thank you for being such a nice person. Hype- Thank you for (finally) apologizing for how you made me feel. That was very mature of you. I think I thanked everyone I needed to. If any of y'all think I forgot you, put it in the comments and I'll consider adding you. To whoever is behind the screen, thank YOU for caring enough to read this entire blog post. I hope you have an excellent day. If any of you need anything, you can ask me on discord. Sincerely, Nkech the cool dude. Category:Blog posts